Turning Tables
by itacake
Summary: When Kyle wishes for adventure, he didn't expect to be turned into a girl. And he DEFINITELY didn't expect Cartman to fall in love with "Kiley" while Kyle was already in love with Stan. How the heck is he supposed to handle this? Main pairing is Style, one sided Kyman (unintentionally), and etc. Rated T for language


**A/N: Yes, i'm writing yet another story. Yes, you may shoot me. Yes, there are pairings (Style, one sided Kyman ish, etc). Yes, Pewdiecry story is being updated very soon.**

After a tiring day of playing video games with Stan, I headed home and greeted Ike before locking myself in my room and flopping onto the bed. It was Sunday night and somehow I managed to finish all of my homework before Monday. Barely.

Everyday was boring and mundane to me. We would all eventually end up the same, stranded in this backwater town that wasn't even on the map. Yes, we had fantastic adventures beyond our imagination. Dragons that we had fought, celebrities we had met. Hell, we even caused an all out war between Canada and America.

But that was all in elementary school. Now that we were in the first year of high-school, things changed for the worst and for the better. Things mellowed out eventually and those days of constant danger and adventure were replaced by SOL's and studies. Thinking about it, back then I would've given everything for a normal life and friends in a better town.

Now I would give everything to have all of that, the craziness, the laughs, the adventures, back.

I shook my head, thinking about how stupid that idea was. Tiredness swept over me and eventually, I was enveloped in a cocoon of blankets and sleep. Tomorrow would be another day of prosaic whirlwinds of geometry and studies…

Or so I thought.

When I woke up, my hair was longer and my features were just a liiittle more… er.. rounded. I didn't really notice anything until I saw myself in the mirror and screamed, "OH MY GOD, WHAT-" God, even my voice was a higher pitch.

"Bubba?! What's wrong?" I heard my mom yell out, her loud footsteps alerting me that she was starting to come up the stairs. There was no way I was going to let her see me like this, so I covered myself with a towel and hid behind the shower curtain, using the lowest voice I could muster and hoped my below-shoulder length hair wouldn't cast a big shadow. "Erhm, nothing! I just found a spider!"

At the sound of "spider", she made a disgusted sound and yelled back, "Well, throw it outside before you lose it!" _Dear lord, that was a close call… but really, how am I like this? How could I turn into..?!_

I pushed the thought to the back of my head and quickly did what I usually did during my mornings. At least I was a flattie, so my chest looked kind of flat in my shirt. I put all of my hair into my green hat, hoping none of it falls loose as I made my way to school. While waiting at the bus stop, Stan was the first one there, and Kenny came behind me not too long after. Cartman (as usual) was the last to come to the bus stop and waved, "'Ey idiots!"

"Hey Cartman." Kenny and Stan greeted while I made an annoyed sigh. Despite being so obese in 4th grade, over the years Cartman had slimmed down to the point where there were muscles where his fat used to be. He'd really been working on that factor, making him look actually.. handsome. My day wasn't going so well already. At the sound of my sigh, I knew I made a mistake when everyone raised an eyebrow. _Damn it, my voice..!_ "Whoa, Kyle. You sound like a chick!" Cartman laughed. Rolling my eyes at him, I didn't notice Ike walking up to me at the bus stop.

Ike was in 5th grade now so he waited with us at the bus stop, even if his bus left later than ours. No more "kick the baby" for him. He looked up at me and made a motion that asked me to kneel down. When I did, he shocked me with his accuracy and good eyes, "Kyle… is that really you?" He whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear, "You look like.. a girl."

"Don't tell the others, okay?" I whispered back, "I'm not sure about what's going on right now so…" Ike nodded, brighter than how he appeared. My lips curved up to send a grateful smile to him and I looked up again, hoping I had good luck that no one tried to chest bump me or take my hat.

The whole day was going well. Nothing seemed to have changed, and I was okay with talking as long as I kept my voice low. Sometimes my red hair would try slipping out, but I always caught it in time and stuffed it back in my hat. Stan asked me if I was sick because of how my voice was kind of forced out and my strange behavior, but I shook it off.

It was during lunch that things really went wrong. As usual, everyone crowded at the table, trying to find a seat. Stan took his seat next to me and I grew nervous for some reason. Like that feeling of impending doom settling in stomach, telling you everything is going to come crashing down. And of course I pushed it down and ignored it. Cartman sat across from me and Kenny took his place next to Cartman, muffling a greeting through his parka.

When we had talked about everything we could have and the table had gone quiet, I stood up to walk out of the cafeteria, knowing my next class was far away. At that same moment, Tweek was running around the cafeteria probably high off of coffee or something. I stood up and we slammed into each other. Stan was about to hold out a hand when he suddenly stopped and I cursed out loud, knowing what happened.

My hat had flown off of my head, and I felt completely exposed without it. My arms wrapped around my chest and my face had gone red. Stan was giving me an incredulous look, "Who… what..?!" There was no point in hiding, but I could still lie my ass off.

"Er.. hi! My name is Kiley, Kyle's cousin visiting. He asked me to go to school for him because he didn't want to miss anything, and we look pretty similar so.. yeah." Dear lord, it hurt saying that, but it was necessary. At least the guys bought it and thought it was normal. Cartman was just watching with his jaw agape. Stan slapped his face after looking at him and groaned, "Some people.."

That night, I was able to sneak inside without anyone noticing me. Before throwing my bag next to the bed, I took my clothes off and changed into a simple green T-shirt leaving my boxers on.

"Please.. turn me back into a freaking boy again, holy crap.." My voice muttered into the emptiness of the room. When I said I wanted the usual adventures back the night before, I didn't mean I wanted to switch genders!

Exhausted from the day, I flopped onto my bed next to the window and sighed. Sleep eventually found me and took over.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I spent maybe 3 hours writing XD**


End file.
